In the prior art, a commonly used positioning manner in cellular mobile communications is CID (Cell Identification, cell identification) positioning. The CID positioning presents a geographical position of a UE according to an ID (Identification, identification) of a base station where the UE is located. A network side may know a base station and geographical information of the base station according to an ID of the base station in a cellular network, and therefore may determine a geographical position of a UE.
A UE can be positioned in the CID positioning manner. However, in this positioning manner, positioning is performed only according to an ID of a serving base station of the UE, and positioning precision is low.